A Reason for Everything
by soul9nine
Summary: Everyone has moved on, after Shoji Tokairin and Ken Nakajima left Bokuto Police Station, for their own reasons, that's what everyone thought. Everything did seem normal in BPS until one morning.


Another morning, just like any other.

'R-R-RRR-RIII-II-IIII-NG! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!'

'R-R-RRR-RIII-II-IIII-NG! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!'

"Argh! There's no work today! It's my day-off!" she cried as she covered herself inside her comforter.

'R-R-RRR-RIII-II-IIII-NG! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!'

"Argh! I JUST SAID…!" she shouted. "No. Yesterday was your day-off. Today is Monday!" replied Miyuki. Then, she turned off the cell phone of Natsumi. Miyuki left the room and didn't say another word.

Natsumi was eating when Miyuki started to talk again. "What did you do yesterday?" she asked. She didn't answer back. All she did was chew and look at her. "It's been 6 months since we last moved here. And it's also…" she stopped and stared at Natsumi engulf everything on her plate. "You do know… right?" she asked. There was still no reply.

In Natsumi's thoughts:

'I know. I know everything you're trying to tell me. Six months of staying here. One year ago he left. Today, 6 months before our birthday. I know…'

--------------------------------------

They came in the Bokuto Police Station. Just like any other day, for the past 6 months. "It's nice to see you early again, Natsumi. Maybe, it did help that you moved into a new apartment!" said Kacho. He grinned. It used to be so rare to see him grin but now, it's like a normal thing. The captain was always serious.

Natsumi sat on her chair. Still, she was silent.

"OHAYO!" greeted a girl in glasses. Natsumi fell off her chair. "Good morning! Thanks for knocking me off with your loud voice." she said. "I'm sorry Natsumi. ---- Did you hear? Did you hear?" said Yoriko in reply. "Apparently, no. So, what the news?" she asked. "KEN'S COMING BACK!" she said.

Natsumi looked at Miyuki. Miyuki stared at her for a while then looked away. She fell silent.

In Miyuki's thoughts:

'Is it really true? Is he coming back? I wonder how Daimaru is? They went away to bring to a doctor that could cure Daimaru's sickness. Could he be fine now? Is that why Ken is coming back?'

'RING! RING!'

"Hello? Bokuto Police Station." said Kacho, answering the phone. "Yes? And then… Where? Did she…? They were what again? Then? That's what happened? So… Okay. Thank you. Just stay there. Someone's going to be over there. All right? Okay." he said in a moderate tone and put down the phone.

"Does anybody know where Aoi is?" Kacho asked his team. Everyone just stared, a few looked at Yoriko. There was no surprise to that, she was Aoi's partner. But, Yoriko just stared blankly to Kacho.

"Right, then. Aoi. She was down at the train station this morning, as she does everyday. Then, something out of the ordinary happened. An old woman collapsed and then shed blood. People would think, it would be something like a sickness. But for Aoi, she thinks there's something else. She checked at the woman's body right after she collapsed.

"She noticed 2 men drawing away from the scene as fast as they could. One wearing a black long sleeves with a tattoo of a sun and a cross on the back of his neck and the other having a soldier's hair style, she could obviously see a large uneven scar on his head.

"Checking at the body she saw that the blood came from only one part of the body and it was somewhere in the waist. She checked the back and saw that she was cut with a knife.. Now, she thinks there was no struggle but there was obviously a robbing or something because the old woman whispered to her, the TERAKES over and over again.

"Now, I want Yoriko to go to the community hospital and you will find Aoi there. Go back to the crime scene and check if there are any more clues. Miyuki and Takao, I want you to search for the suspects. Kayo, I want to talk to you first then the others just follow his orders. Ruki and Ushijo run on patrol. Natsumi, I'll talk to you after Kayo." he explained.

Everyone was busy, except for Natsumi. She was just sitting on her chair, eager to know what special order will Kacho give her. Will she chase the suspects? Will she run in a search for them? Or is there a tougher case for her? She can hardly wait.


End file.
